


Hunt

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Jacob the cannibal to hunt Staci, he is his victim.Sorry, bad english.I tried to rewrite my text in English





	Hunt

He ran through the forest, panting. It was already getting dark.

He had been running for a long time - they were chasing him. The beast in the guise of man. He could have overtaken him a long time ago, but he did not want so quickly. He played with him. Wanted to drive him until he fell off from powerlessness, or would be close to it. He loved playing with his prey like that. He himself could to chase victims for many hours, almost never tired.

His green jacket blends perfectly with the forest. In the bushes and behind the trees he was not visible. He crept silently, invisibly and quickly.

He loved human flesh. Could not live without her. Once tasted it, another food faded for him. Became tasteless. He especially loved young meat. Mining from 18 to 30 years old was perfect. to mature, but also not overripe. The most ideal age for slaughter.

His knives knew perfectly the taste of human blood, and constantly hungered for it.

He was hungry. Meat reserves run out. But before you start eating, it would be good to have fun and work up an appetite. Then caught prey will become even tastier. And desired. 

The victim ran from last forces. Stumbled, even fell a couple of times. But continued to fight for life. But everything has already been decided. 

Predator saw that the prey was losing strength, noticeably lost speed. Further it will not be interesting to chase him. It's time.

The knife is flying. Man falls. But ready to take the fight for his life. Although, deep down he understands - it's all over. Without even having time to try to take the knife out of the leg, they tear the knife out of him.

Huge man. But he is not quite human. Dehumanized. Hunter of people.

He rips out his knife from his own booty. Falls on his victim.

Starts to choke and bite him. Tearing clothes on it. Strikes the body.

Young man resists. He is trying to beat him in the stomach with his healthy leg. Grabs the red hair, trying to stop the bites.  
In vain. He can’t break it with blows.

A monster shakes hands of others from his head. Starts to bite with teeth in one hand. Pressing the second firmly to the ground. Leaning on a guy with his whole body. Pressing it tightly to the ground. He is unable to move. 

He is bigger and heavier than him. The victim is trying to break free. In vain. painfully.  
Hopelessly.

He bit his hand. The victim cannot move her, does not even feel her.

The beast tears clothes from the body. Brought the knife. Stabbed in the second leg.

The prey lies on the back. Dehumanized. No longer human. Just someone's prey.

There is no more strength to fight. He's in no condition.

The beast cuts his body. The blood is so red, and the meat looks so juicy.

He is very starving, terribly hungry. Without even killing, he begins to devour the man alive, while he is conscious.

Eating meat from ribs, raw. Unable to even endure, to cook normally. Bites into the flesh, tear off pieces, swallows.

Suddenly, a person realizes that in the last moments of his life he wants tenderness and humanity.

He raises his hand, and gently puts it on the head of the beast. Stroking his head, stroking a beard - while he eats it alive. The beast does not mind.

Forgiveness. At the sunset of life he forgave the predator.


End file.
